deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
The Collector's House
The Collector's House is a location in Dead Rising 3. Nick must go to the collector's house during Chapter 6 to look for missing airplane parts. The home is located beside the Musician's House in Sunset Hills. The house includes a high tech alarm system which sounds as Nick enters. The blueprints for the Flaming Gloves and Pukes O Hazard can be found here. Items Garage *1 Tire *1 Power Drill *1 Acetylene Tank *1 Garbage Bag *1 Broom *1 Plastic Bin *1 Crowbar *2 Motor Oil *1 Boxing Gloves *1 Battery Kitchen *1 Basketball *1 Step Ladder *1 Blender *1 Microwave *1 Scissors *1 Cooking Oil *2 Kegs *2 Wooden Crates *1 Steel Shelving *1 Cardboard Box *2 Shopping Valuables *4 Plates *1 Flashlight *2 Chef Knives *1 Kitchen Knives Living Room *11 Shopping Valuables *1 Small Fern Tree *1 Standing Lamp *1 Flashlight *1 Fire Axe *1 RC Helicopter *2 Chef Knives *1 Plates *1 Acoustic Guitar *1 Fire Place Poker *1 Hot Glue Applicator Upstairs *1 Large Planter *1 Coffee Table *1 Boxing Gloves *1 Motor Oil *1 HD TV *2 Dumbbell *1 Katana Sword *1 Painting *1 Small Painting *1 Fancy Painting *1 Backpack *1 Duffle Bag *2 Standing Lamps *3 Bedside Lamps *4 Comfy Chairs *3 Hair Trimmers *2 Scissors *1 Shampoo *1 Hair Dryer *1 Handgun *2 Broadswords *1 Portable Stereo *1 HD TV *2 Coffee Table *1 Game Console Outside *5 Lawn Chairs *4 Pylons *1 Soccer Ball *1 Gas Barrel *1 Particle Board *1 Shovel *2 Wooden Crates *2 Chemicals *1 Lawn Mower *2 Lead Pipes *3 Motor Oil *1 Propane Tank *1 Fancy Bench *1 Barbeque *1 Duffle Bag *1 Scissors *1 Horse Head Mask Balcony *1 Keg *1 Fancy Bench *1 Cement Saw *1 Construction Hat *1 Sledgehammer *1 Fire Axe *2 Padded Blue Chair *1 Patio Table Food Garage *∞ Wine Kitchen *∞ Orange Juice *9 Wine *2 Boxes of Cereal *1 Cabbage *1 Steak *2 Pizza *1 Cake Living Room *3 Wine *1 Beer Balcony *1 Bottled Water *1 Snack *2 Beer Upstairs *1 Coffee *3 Beer *1 Wine *1 Cold Medicine *1 Muscle Rekaxer *2 Cough Syrup *1 Digestive Pills *1 Headache Pills Outside *∞ Beer *1 Bottled Water *∞ Wine *∞ Bacon *1 Cabbage *1 Steak Clothing *Pajamas *Pajama Bottoms *Plaid Slacks *Slippers *S&M Mask *Disco Pants Trivia *During the time of the outbreak, it appears as if a birthday party was happening, as evident by the 'Happy Birthday' banner and gifts found throughout the house. *The S&M Mask that you can find in the Collector's House may be a reference to the Horror films ''The Collector ''and ''The Collection, ''as the villain of those film wears S&M gear and is essentially called "The Collector". Gallery Collector's House Outside.jpg Collector's House 7.jpg Collector's House 6.jpg Collector's House 4.jpg Collector's House 3.jpg Collector's House 2.jpg Collector's House 1.jpg Collector's House Living Room.jpg Collector's House Garage.jpg Pajamas Collector's House.jpg|Pajamas Pajama Bottoms Collector's House.jpg|Pajama Bottoms Collector's House 5.jpg|Slippers Disco Pants Collector's House.jpg|Disco Pants SM Mask Collector's House.jpg|S&M Mask Category:Dead Rising 3 Locations